Lovebug
by lilybraun
Summary: Definitivamente, James Potter adorava as aulas de História da Magia". Oneshot.


**LOVEBUG**

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby, can't you see?_

Se fosse perguntado para qualquer aluno da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts quais eram as aulas mais chatas e modorrentas que ele jamais havia assistido, provavelmente esse aluno diria _"História da Magia"_. Mesmo para aqueles que efetivamente gostavam da matéria em si, as aulas do professor Binns eram tão monótonas que até o mais dedicado dos alunos ocasionalmente caía em uma espécie de transe que só era interrompido quando finalmente soava o sinal, indicando o final da aula. James Potter não era exceção à regra: para ele, as aulas de História da Magia eram a pior coisa de Hogwarts, depois dos alunos da Sonserina. Entretanto, ao contrário da maioria, as horas que ele passava na sala quente e empoeirada eram as melhores horas de sua semana, pois nelas ele podia olhar para Lily Evans – que se sentava na carteira exatamente à frente - até ficar cansado, sem ter nenhum amigo ou professor por perto tentando distraí-lo com outras coisas.

Era um fato conhecido por todos os alunos de Hogwarts [e por alguns professores, diga-se de passagem]: apesar de toda a resistência de Lily em relação aos sentimentos de Potter – aliás, em relação ao próprio fato do garoto existir -, nos últimos três anos ele tinha estado perdidamente apaixonado pela monitora da Grifinória – _"desde o dia em que ela me deu um soco no nariz porque eu a chamei de Lily-beterraba"_, James costumava dizer para os amigos, dando um sorrisinho bobo. É claro que ocasionalmente ele tinha achado outras garotas interessantes, saído com algumas delas, e até tinha tido uma namorada séria no ano anterior. Entretanto, por mais que James odiasse admitir, mesmo enquanto estava com elas seus olhos nunca abandonavam os passos de Lily Evans – especialmente durante as aulas de História da Magia, como aquela que estava acontecendo naquele momento e que, apesar de parecer uma aula comum para o resto dos alunos, para James estava sendo diferente de qualquer outra aula que ele jamais tivera.

Na noite anterior, Potter havia beijado Lily. Ela havia ficado até tarde na Sala Comunal terminando seus deveres e James, como quem não queria nada, também ficou por ali, fingindo ler um livro, mesmo depois de todos os alunos terem ido dormir. Já passava da meia-noite quando a ruiva finalmente terminou todas as suas tarefas e começou a recolher suas coisas. James, notando a deixa, deu um suspiro profundo e se levantou da poltrona na qual tinha passado as últimas quatro horas esperando Lily terminar suas lições. Andou devagar até a mesinha perto da lareira que a ruiva havia escolhido e, no exato instante em que ela guardava o último livro na mochila, disse com a voz meio trêmula:

- Hey, Lils. Bela noite, hum?

Lily levantou seus olhos verdes para James e, enquanto se levantava, respondeu:

- Linda noite. Agora com licença, Potter, eu vou dormir.

- Não, espera! – James falou, antes que ela colocasse a mochila no ombros.

- O que é, Potter? – Evans respondeu, com um suspiro de impaciência.

Involuntariamente, James levou a mão aos cabelos negros e rebeldes, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Um pouco vermelho, ele disse baixinho:

- Eu estava pensando... Bem, eu sei que você disse não da última vez, mas eu estava pensando em te convidar para ir a Hogsmeade comigo no final de semana, e quem sabe tomar um café, uma cerveja amanteigada, ou...

- Não. – Lily disse, sem ao menos deixar James terminar de falar.

Ela virou as costas para o garoto e fez menção de se afastar, mas James, que já previra a resposta antes mesmo de fazer a pergunta, segurou seu braço para não deixá-la sair do lugar. Surpreendida com a ousadia do garoto, Lily o encarou crispando seus olhos verdes e, levantando as sobrancelhas, tentou soltar o braço da mão de Potter, que continuou segurando-a com firmeza.

- Por que? – James disse, dando um passo em direção à garota.

- Por que o que, Potter? – Lily respondeu com seu melhor tom de descaso, empinando o nariz e sustentando o olhar de James.

- Por que você sempre diz não? Eu sou um cara legal, Lils. Tiro boas notas, sou um bom amigo, e minha aparência não é nem um pouco como a de um trasgo. Tem uma dezena de garotas que gostariam de sair comigo, mas eu sempre digo não, porque estou sempre esperando você me dizer sim. – James disse, se aproximando ainda mais da garota.

- Eu...

- Eu gosto de você, Lily. Gosto de verdade. – James respondeu, enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dela.

James nunca soube ao certo o porquê de ter feito o que fez logo depois. Não que ele se arrependesse, mas sabia que fora uma atitude completamente irracional. Sem ter muita consciência do que estava fazendo, o garoto colou seus lábios nos de Lily. Instintivamente, pousou suas mãos na cintura da garota e a aproximou ainda mais dele, fazendo com que o corpo da ruiva, antes tenso, relaxasse. Ela colocou ambas as mãos no peito dele e tentou empurrá-lo, mas ao notar que James não ia se afastar, simplesmente envolveu a nuca do garoto com as duas mãos e se entregou àquele beijo inesperado.

Foi como se todo o ar da grande Sala Comunal desaparecesse. Aliás, foi como se tudo mais que existia no mundo tivesse desaparecido, e tudo o que houvesse restado fosse James e Lily e aquele momento infinito em que seus lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez. Quando se afastaram, James a observou com timidez, ainda com as mãos na cintura de Lily que, sem saber ao certo o que dizer, apenas o encarou com os olhos arregalados, se desvencilhou de Potter e saiu correndo em direção ao dormitório feminino sem nem se dar ao trabalho de recolher a mochila que estava no chão, deixando James parado no meio da Sala com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Tem certeza de que não quer mudar a sua resposta, Lils? – ele perguntou, antes que a garota desaparecesse na curva das escadas em caracol.

E agora ela estava ali, tão próxima dele, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente distante. Não havia lançado ao garoto um mero olhar durante todo o dia, apesar dos esforços dele em tentar conversar com ela. James a olhava como se nunca a houvesse visto antes: passara tanto tempo imaginando como seria a textura da pele de Lily, pensando em como seriam doces os beijos dela que, agora que havia sentido o calor dos lábios dela contra os dele, aspirado o perfume de seus longos cabelos, ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer além de continuar olhando para ela, observando cada um de seus movimentos e torcendo para que a ruiva resolvesse parar de ignorá-lo. Ele a havia beijado, e ela havia correspondido – não com gritos ou tapas, como ele poderia ter imaginado que fosse acontecer, mas se entregando tanto àquele momento como ele havia se entregado. _"É impossível que ela me odeie de verdade. Ninguém beija daquele jeito alguém a quem se odeia de verdade", _James tentava se convencer enquanto se embevecia observando o jeito displicente de Lily prender o cabelo com uma pena antiga.

Os minutos demoraram a passar, mas como toda aula, aquela teve um fim. O sinal tocou e, antes que James conseguisse sair do torpor no qual sempre entrava depois de dois tempos de História da Magia observando Lily e imaginando o quão maravilhoso seria se ela parasse de ser boba e aceitasse sair com ele, a garota guardou seus materiais e passou por ele como um raio, sem ousar olhá-lo, mas deixando um bilhetinho sobre a sua mesa.

James sentiu o coração disparar. Pegou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho amarelo claro, dobrado cuidadosamente, e o abriu. Com o coração na boca e sem saber ao certo o que esperar, ele abriu o bilhete e leu a caligrafia fina e elegante em letras verde-esmeralda:

"_Sábado, às 3 da tarde no Três Vassouras. Uma cerveja amanteigada. Você paga."_

Sem conseguir se conter, ele abriu um enorme sorriso. _"Ela não me odeia"_, James pensou, antes de enfiar sem cuidado algum o livro que sequer fora aberto dentro da mochila e sair assoviando da sala do professor Binns, que o observou estupefato – em todos os seus anos como professor, aquela era a primeira vez em que um aluno saía mais feliz do que havia entrado em uma de suas aulas. Definitivamente, James Potter adorava História da Magia.

* * *

**N/A: **hey, monstrinhos! Essa é a minha primeira fic James/Lily, não sou muito boa escrevendo romances - mas quando ouvi Lovebug, do Jonas Brother [eu tenho uma irmã de 13 anos, vou fazer o que?! _o_] pela primeira vez, pensei em J/L e não consegui sossegar enquanto não fiz sair alguma coisa. Espero que vocês tenham gostado :p

Reviews, dúvidas, críticas e elogios são sempre muito bem-vindos!

Beijos,

Lily.


End file.
